


Homestuck - Oneshots

by WickedDreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDreamer/pseuds/WickedDreamer
Summary: Just writing smut shots about homestuck characters. Also going to start adding some fluff oneshots. Request hunny~





	Homestuck - Oneshots

They're in Jake's island, also i made this for @mahiru_is_best_uke , Just thought of this here we go hunnies~

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
         As Jake got back to his house from exploring his island. He opened his house door to find Dirk cleaning his sword. And one thought that came into Jake's mind was "Pickup lines", but little did Jake know, Dirk was planing this day to have pickup line sex with his boyfriend, well for fun of course. As Jake walked to Dirk cleaning his sword, Dirk looked up at Jake and said his pickup line

"Babe, are you an elevator? Because I want to go down on you." Dirk says smirking at Jake.

Jake the laughs at how dorky it is. "Has any one ever told you your ass looks like a phone cause I want to hit the pound button all day long. " Jake says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Dirk blows up laughing, "I would tell you a joke about my penis....buts its too long ;)" Dirk says,

"What do you say we go down to the gun range and blow some loads together you and me" Jake speaks.

"Two words" Dirk says, "Hell yes!"

As Dirk puts his sword back, Jake tackles Dirk onto the couch in a heated make out session. Jake starts leaving kisses to his jaw, on to his neck now leaving hickies.

Dirk moans "J-Jake!", Dirk soon removes Jake's shirt, moving his hands to his chest to feel his upper chest all the way down to his abs, down to his now obvious bulge.

"D-Dirk, Fuck!" As Jake curses, he went to his ear to whisper the funniest pickup line. "When I'm around you I can't think straight."

Dirk laughs then speaks his line "Are you a burger, because you can be the meat between my buns!"

Jake laughs and goes down to touch his bulge through his pants. "I guess I am the meat between your buns"

he plays with his member through his pants. He drinks in the looks of pleasure and moans from Dirk, as he plays around with it for a bit

Jake unbuttons Dirk pants, in a teasing way, making him impatient. As Jake pulls of Dirks pants to see the now half exposed tent on Dirks orange boxers. Dirk then unbuttons Jake's pants without him noticing, (Dirks a ninja) and starts to play with his member through his green boxers.

They both start moaning in sync, and started to make out intensely and were now in a rush to fuck each other like fucking animals. As they both remove their boxers, Jake speaks his line "Let my legs be your earmuffs" Dirk moves down to Jake's member to put saliva to slick it. As he puts his saliva, he puts his mouth all the way into his member. Jake moans with delight as dirk touches his balls and sucks him off.

"a-a-ah f-f-fuck, D-Dirk". As Dirk bobs his head up and down a few times, he could tell he was close by the way he's moaning his name.

Jake soon climaxes into Dirk's mouth, Dirk swallows all it up like it was apple juice, not missing a single drop. As he was done swallowing, he takes his mouth off his member with a loud pop sound. (Round two hun)

"now fuck me senseless" Dirk says, "As you wish my prince" Jake speaks.

Jake positions himself to Dirk, he enters him slowly, Jake feels his member feel tight. "Dirk tell me when your ready to move."

As they wait for a bit, they start their pace slowly. And as the pace was picked up, the pace was changed to, well a much faster pace. (Lmao)

Jake started to pound onto Dirks ass like there was no tomorrow, as he did that he started to rub Dirks dick. Dirk moaned "J-J-J-ake!! I-I-m!! A-A-U-H!! C-C-Cu-mi-ng!!" Jake kept pounding him like he was raw meat. "J-J-A-AK-AKE!!! D-D-DI-DIR-DIRK!!!" They screamed as they climaxed. Jake pulls out of Dirk after a few seconds, then moves to cuddle Dirk. As they lay in silence for a few minutes they spoke,

"Jake, this is the probably the weirdest way to ever start"

"Agreed"


End file.
